080415doirjackjack
07:12 TG: Jackjack goes into the infirmary. He looks around and only sees doir... so he heads in going through the med cabinet 07:13 GA: Doir is fast asleep. People in hospitals need to REST, yo. 07:14 TG: Jackjack pulls out some wrapping... then goes to the door slooowllly closing it. He heads over to Doir and pokes him 07:14 TG: "Doir or dina or whoever you are wake up I got a few questions" 07:14 GA: Doir wakes up. "um. hi? whats a dina" 07:15 TG: "I think it was the loser who had a hard on for justice 07:15 TG: "So you must be doir. alright" 07:15 GA: "uh" 07:15 GA: "the herald?" 07:16 TG: "whos harold?" Jacks actively taking his bandages off 07:16 GA: "this blue twink guy who was a postman for a while but then fought rilset and i havent seen him since" 07:17 TG: "Huh. I only knew of Scarlet, Libby and... Jack." 07:18 TG: Jackjack goes to his shirt and pulls out a notepad writing down something 07:18 GA: "yeah, he was kind of weird and probably insane. so whatd you wanna ask?" 07:18 TG: "I heard you had a run in with Mr. White and Mr. Black..." 07:19 GA: "lmao yeah that was fun" 07:19 TG: "...care to tell me about them" Jacks now reapplying his wrapping 07:19 GA: "i wouldve gotten away with it if it werent for you meddling kids" 07:20 GA: "the derse lookin one is the black king, i found out when i pulled him into my mindbrizzain." 07:20 GA: "yknow. final boss dude. no big deal." 07:20 TG: "hm." 07:20 GA: "guess that was a pretty shitty move on my part tho cos i cant exactly defend myself both physically AND mentally at the same time" 07:20 TG: JackJack starts jotting down notes 07:20 TG: "any idea who Mr. White is? 07:21 GA: "probably the white king but could be anyone" 07:21 TG: "They're supposed to be at war with each other so I highly doubt it..." 07:21 TG: Scribble scribble page turn scribble scribble 07:21 GA: "yeah but the prospit lookin one looked like, well, a prospitian" 07:22 GA: "but the derse one had a disguise on. so i guess the other one could just have a better disguise." 07:22 TG: "...well how many evil prospits do we know of?" 07:22 GA: "i heard the white queen was pretty annoying but not evil" 07:22 GA: "derse dudes are dicks tho. like the black queen? fuck her. shes a dick. when im out of here im gonna go shit on her palace." 07:23 TG: "hm. If you say so." more scribbles "Anyone been by to heal you up?" 07:23 TG: " I mean other than the snazzy bed" 07:24 GA: "uh, nobodys healed me, no. i assume someones been doctorin my shit up tho cos i am bandaged up and it feels like someone put all my organs back" 07:24 GA: "but ive been mostly sleeping and meditating so ive missed anyone who came in and didnt wake me" 07:27 TG: "...snazzy... WAIT... I might know... theres no way... well probably some way... " Jackjack mad scribbles one 4 letter word. "Doir I'm sorry but I have to cut this short. I think I have answers! Thanks for your help!" 07:27 GA: "wait tell them to me tho" 07:27 GA: "pls" 07:27 GA: "i am so bored" 07:28 TG: Jackjack opens the door and stops right before leaving "Who else. Jack." 07:28 GA: "no its not jack" 07:28 GA: "id be smh but i dont want to rebreak my neck" 07:30 TG: Jackjack takes a few steps back in and closes the door "...theres only 1 at least morally grey prospit i know of and Sami keeps telling me he's no good. 07:30 TG: "How can it not be jack" 07:30 GA: "jack isnt from prospit!" 07:31 TG: "who are the jacks of this session?" 07:31 GA: "hes an alien called a twink from another session forever ago, like libby and the herald and scarlet" 07:31 GA: "well, except scarlet is, like, aura, i guess, but not. and the herald is dead." 07:32 GA: "the jacks of this session are you and jack" 07:33 TG: "...are you sure there are no more jacks?" 07:33 GA: "um" 07:33 GA: "yeah?" 07:33 GA: "i guess there are. like. jacks from other timelines?" 07:34 GA: "and im not sure if the jack alive now is the same as the jack from the ark who maybe is the same as the jack from the first session" 07:35 TG: "hmm. I guess my logic has holes..." 07:35 TG: "No. I have to be right." 07:35 GA: "um" 07:35 GA: "why" 07:35 GA: "are you gonna go fight him or something. please dont do that." 07:36 TG: "...Give me a minute I will return quickly" 07:36 GA: "uh, ok. bye?" 07:37 TG: Jackjack runs out the door. as he said he's back in exactly 1 minute and closes the door again "What i'm about to show you can't be shown to others. top secret and the brass doesn't want anyone knowing" 07:37 GA: "the brass?" 07:37 GA: "but, sure. im good at keeping secrets." 07:37 GA: "are you like a super spy or something?" 07:38 TG: Jackjack plops a single picture onto doir's chest "I like to think of myself as one" 07:38 GA: Doir strains to see it without moving his head. "could you hold it up so i can actually see it. i am in fact paralyzed. pls" 07:40 TG: Jackjack grumbles and shows the image. It looks like Balish, Black King and a White Prospiterian in a green suit. 07:41 TG: "well?" 07:41 GA: "uh" 07:41 GA: "yeah, that looks like jacks suit" 07:41 GA: (( are they like, standing together? )) 07:42 TG: (( looks like their in the middle of talking about something serious)) 07:43 TG: (( couldn't say standing together or not)) 07:43 GA: "how did you even get this picture? i would assume its jack using hacks to... masquerade as other people... hmm." 07:43 GA: "its likely either one jack at different points in time, or a bunch of jacks from other timelines" 07:44 TG: "How else. I was in training as a spy... If you think that is thats fine. I'm just going to go off what I know and i'll have a ballpark estimate on how things are" 07:44 GA: "or jack is just in cahoots with the other two." 07:44 TG: "And how is that any better 07:44 GA: "well, then they wouldnt have all his powers" 07:45 GA: "listen, we dont know that hes up to anything bad" 07:45 TG: "... Did he do anything good on your session?" 07:45 GA: "which one?" 07:45 GA: "er" 07:45 GA: "um, mine? i dunno. i dont like this question." 07:46 TG: "...bingo" 07:46 TG: "... we should get some cool callsigns for all these jacks" 07:46 GA: "so what are you going to do with this information? tell everyone?" 07:47 GA: "or sneak around until you get killed?" 07:47 TG: "mix of both likely." 07:47 TG: "Can't all live forever." 07:48 GA: "eh, thats fair. you gonna send out a message or something?" 07:49 TG: "Probably get everyone into the auditorium if I can. If not then a mass text message is in order" 07:49 GA: "yeah i doubt thats happening. around here we just mass text. people are busy and texts are convenient." 07:50 GA: "you have a rough draft or something i can read over?" 07:50 GA: "i wanna make sure you dont spread misinformation." 07:50 TG: "...No. 07:50 GA: "some information sources around here are... tricky, and ive got lots of info." 07:51 GA: "what are you planning on saying?" 07:51 TG: "This is my work Doir sorry. I need to question 2 more people before my investigation is mostly complete" 07:51 TG: "and I'll have to live with mostly" 07:52 GA: "uh, alright. please dont cite me as a source for anything. id rather not have people coming in here and suffocating me with a pillow." 07:53 TG: "...I'll just say I learned about black king from you saying it to someone else" 07:53 GA: "oh, right. im the only source for that. ok, you can say i told you the black king part." 07:54 TG: "hmm... I'll likely let others know about the nature of the Silence. And maybe an action plan" 07:54 GA: "sounds good, i guess. if you need any other info, ill happily let you know anything i can divulge." 07:55 TG: "Well I told you this much I might as well say what I think we should do" Jackjack grunts and sits down 07:55 GA: "alright. what should we do?" 07:56 TG: "Something connects silence with the denizens. I also believe Silence is our game over. So we do our planets like normal right?" 07:56 GA: "yeah?" 07:57 TG: "Well what if we ask each denizen and overall strong monster to congregate onto one planet? That way they can be a bit safer than by themselves" 07:58 TG: "And if they are strong enough together they can stop the silence on that one planet stopping the game over... on one life so to speak" 07:59 GA: "i doubt denizens would be up for that, and i doubt we could do most of the planets without them" 07:59 TG: "Well its that or they die" 07:59 GA: "how do you know the shellheads are after them?" 08:00 GA: "i mean, they were running after my team, and tried to kill me, and im not a denizen" 08:00 GA: "and i heard they cut lilys heart out; lily isnt a denizen." 08:01 TG: "Cause this is the 2nd time they popped up on a silenced planet. They are attempting for us to get the game over. thats the whole point of the final boss you see? I have no concrete theorys on the hearts. Seeing how most of your wounds go to your chest i can only assume they were trying to rip out yours" 08:02 GA: "yeah they had a scalpel" 08:02 GA: "lmao they can have my heart im basically invincible anyway apparently" 08:02 GA: "ooh, and also immortal. i forgot about that part." 08:02 TG: "My only hunch is they're either doing it to freak us out... or they're going to use the hearts for magic..." 08:03 TG: "...i heard about your god tierness. did you use shenanicite?" 08:03 GA: "yeah, i had to." 08:03 GA: "it was way back in the first session, though." 08:04 TG: "Did you really have to?" 08:05 GA: "...it was the only way to defeat my land in time." 08:05 GA: "though i guess i didnt really defeat my land, so much as dispell the illusions." 08:06 TG: "Hm. Sorry to hear that..." 08:06 GA: "i did go back, as a mind ghost. and i studied under the escaryogi for a while." 08:06 GA: "thats why i can actually use some of my limitless page potential." 08:06 TG: "...what the heck is a escaryogi?" 08:06 GA: "sorry, gastrogod." 08:07 GA: "or maybe i made up gastrogod and theyre really called the escaryogi? im not even sure any more." 08:07 GA: "theyre big mind slugs who taught me shit." 08:07 GA: "on the land of salt and razers" 08:07 TG: "Thats actually kind of coo... that land must suck for them" 08:07 GA: "i guess they were slugs as some kind of metaphor for the physical world being dangerous" 08:10 TG: Jackjack shrugs 08:10 GA: "whats the deal with maris shenanicite sword?" 08:10 TG: "Dunno. You know what it does?" 08:11 GA: "kate said it sort of cancelled out her god tier powers while she fought mari, like cold iron against a fairy. kate had to shenanicite her time up in order to god tier too." 08:11 GA: "we didnt really have a lot of time in our session." 08:11 TG: "Maybe it cuts out shenanicite?" 08:11 GA: "yeah" 08:12 TG: "I don't know really. Should ask Mari herself" 08:13 GA: "id ask her but shes kind of annoyingly set in her 'magic is fake' ways." 08:14 GA: "have you ever noticed everyone around here is really fucking weird?" 08:14 TG: "You ever notice that you're weird too" 08:14 GA: "yeah, but im usually joking." 08:15 GA: "and in my defence, ive been horribly traumatized." 08:15 TG: "...you do realise you are talking to the guy who's mom taught him how to waterboard at 13 right?" 08:16 GA: "lets save the measuring for when our dicks are out." 08:17 TG: "What yours isn't out yet?" 08:17 TG: "...do not try to take your dick out I will kill you and others will think it was suicide." 08:17 GA: "i cant even move" 08:18 GA: "i mean i could probably still fly but id manage to kill myself doing so" 08:18 TG: "...so you're basically squidward in that once spongebob episode." 08:18 GA: "heck yeah" 08:20 TG: "...should find you a net and throw you back onto Miloko's 'Paradise island' 08:20 GA: "pls no" 08:20 TG: "I am joking." 08:20 GA: "the jokes around here are great" 08:20 GA: "yall should be comedians" 08:21 TG: "No thanks. Black humor hasn't been funny in a long time" 08:22 GA: "eh, i find it pretty hilarious sometimes" 08:22 TG: Jackjack shrugs "anyway I need to talk to Sami about her boyfriend problems before it gets out of hand. I'll send Rubi in if I see her in the hallway" 08:23 GA: "uh, okay. dont get on her case too much though, i already talked to her about it and i doubt she wants people shaming her." 08:25 TG: "I wouldn't shame her. I'd likely make a light hearted joke followed by tea and crumpits... whatever those are." 08:25 GA: "theyre like... thick pancakes." 08:25 TG: "then why do they say tea and crumpits? Are they good together?" 08:25 TG: Jackjack hops up 08:26 GA: "i used to go to a bunch of fancy schmancy parties with my mom, and i had them. i used to pour the tea into peoples handbags." 08:26 GA: "tea is gross. crumpets are p good tho" 08:29 GA: "those were the cool parties. all of the paranormal conspiracy parties were weird, and im pretty sure everyone at them was high." 08:31 TG: "hm. might have to ask you to make me some once you're healed up... and if you find anything to get high give it to to the plant troll guy. he should talk to it" 08:31 TG: "Maybe make him mellow out or something" 08:32 GA: "i doubt he'd be okay with any plant-based drug." 08:33 GA: "ive got a bunch of everclear though!" 08:33 GA: "hm, also... maybe distilled from plants?" 08:33 GA: "i think corn" 08:34 TG: "...I...have a problem with drinking. I try and avoid it" 08:34 GA: "pff, i was drunk for pretty much the entire 5 year ark ride and nobody noticed" 08:35 GA: "hahah, drowning away my sorrows. nice." 08:36 TG: "Yeah... Please avoid that we don't need a drunk mind player" 08:36 GA: "well, im pretty high on morphine right now, hahah" 08:37 GA: "i think." 08:37 TG: Jackjack pokes his arm "did that hurt" 08:37 GA: "well im paralyzed anyway i also think so no" 08:38 GA: "i would assume if im in a hospital bed theyve hooked me up to an iv or something" 08:38 GA: "which is probably full of saline and drugs" 08:38 TG: "How does a god get paralyzed" 08:38 GA: "lots of stabbing" 08:38 TG: "caesar is that you" 08:38 GA: "im not. like. PERMANENTLY paralyzed" 08:39 GA: "i think" 08:39 GA: "yes hello it is i roman emperor caesar" 08:39 GA: "et tu, brute?" 08:39 TG: "My leige. someone plots to kill you" 08:39 GA: "fuck what an asshole" 08:39 TG: Jackjacks gone deadpan 08:40 GA: "man dont even say shit like that i s2g youre probably foreshadowing something" 08:40 TG: "You got it. mouth shut. Now go back to sleep i'll make sure you haven't been killed later" 08:41 GA: "every person i talk to makes me feel more and more in danger of being killed" 08:41 TG: "You act like we all aren't 1 foot away from death already" 08:41 GA: "hahahahahahahahahahahahahahah" 08:42 GA: "ell em eff ay oh" 08:42 GA: "luhmuhfaoh" 08:42 GA: "lmfao." 08:42 TG: Jackjack rolls his eyes and strolls to the door "Later dude 08:42 GA: "see ya later alligator"